Final Fantasy Brave Exvius statuses
The following is a list of statuses in Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. The game divides statuses into three categories: Status ailments, , and . Status ailments *' ' - Units or enemies inflicted with Poison will lose 10% of their Max HP every turn. It lasts three turns for the enemy, and is permanent for the party: In explorations, it persists after battle, and in dungeons, the unit will remain poisoned in the following waves if they are not cured. *' ' - It reduces the inflicted unit or enemy's accuracy causing physical attacks to have a higher chance to miss. It lasts three turns for the enemy, but is permanent for the party: In explorations, it persists after battle, and in dungeons, the unit will remain blinded in the following waves if they are not cured. *' ' - This status renders the affected unit or enemy incapable of taking any action. Magic spells cast against a sleeping target will not awaken it, but physical attacks will. It lasts three turns for enemies and units alike. A sleeping target will wake up when the battle ends in an exploration, or for the next wave in a dungeon. *' ' - Its effect renders the target incapable of casting spells. Its duration is that of three turns for enemy monsters, but is permanent for the party. It will persist after battles in explorations, while in dungeons, it will not be removed upon starting a new wave. *' ' - A unit or enemy inflicted with Paralyze is rendered incapable of taking any action. The status ailment lasts three turns or until the end of the battle, but not afterwards. A paralyzed tank cannot portect other units even if its party-wide Cover is active as well. *' ' - A unit or enemy that is Confused will randomly attack foes or allies. The status will be removed after taking damage, and after a battle or a wave ends. Whenever there is risk of units being Confused, damager units with high ATK should be made immune, since they will easily knock out allies if they target them. *' ' - The Disease status lowers the inflicted unit or enemy's base stats by 10%. It stacks with Break abilities, and lasts 3 turns for the enemy. It is, however, permanent for the party and will persist after battle in explorations, or after a wave ends in a dungeon, if not removed. *' ' - A unit or enemy inflicted with Petrify is rendered incapable of taking any action. If the entire party has been turned to stone, it is a Game Over, while petrified enemies result in an instant KO. Petrify is permanent: in explorations, it will persist after battle, and in dungeons, in the following waves, the unit will remain inactive until the status is removed. Inflicts Removes Charm Charm renders the target incapable of taking any action for three turns. Stop An unit or enemy inflicted with Stop is rendered incapable of taking any action or evading attacks for three turns in generally. Berserk Stat Down Element Weakness FFBE Fire Down Icon.png|Fire Down icon. FFBE Ice Down Icon.png|Ice Down icon. FFBE Lightning Down Icon.png|Lightning Down icon. FFBE Water Down Icon.png|Water Down icon. FFBE Wind Down Icon.png| Wind Down icon. FFBE Earth Down Icon.png|Earth Down icon FFBE Light Down Icon.png|Light Down icon. FFBE Dark Down Icon.png|Dark Down icon. Blink? Guard In-game, the status goes unnamed, but those unit who gain it have the damage they receive from physical or magical attacks decreased for as long as the status is in effect. Singing/Dancing Provoke The Provoke status increases the user's likelihood of being targeted by enemy attacks. Reflect Units that have the Reflect status will have magic bounce off them, and instead affect the caster. There are some spells that cannot be reflected at all. Regen Regen is a status that constantly restores HP, once per turn as long as the status is in effect. Some units automatically gain the status upon entering battle due to their passive traits. Regen-type abilities do not stack, only the strongest one is active. Using an ability that grants Regen again only refreshes the duration. Refresh Refresh is a beneficial status that causes MP to be recovered each turn. Auto-revive Units with the Auto-revive status will revive automatically if they are Knocked Out. Limit Burst up Units with the status receive an increase in their Limit gauge fill rate, usually by 100%, as long as the status is in effect. Stat Up Element Resist FFBE Fire Up Icon.png|Fire Up icon. FFBE Ice Up Icon.png|Ice Up icon. FFBE Lightning Up Icon.png|Lightning Up icon. FFBE Water Up Icon.png|Water Up icon. FFBE Wind Up Icon.png|Wind Up icon. FFBE Earth Up Icon.png|Earth Up icon. FFBE Light Up Icon.png|Light Up icon. FFBE Dark Up Icon.png|Dark Up icon. Knocked Out Doom Gallery FFBE Berserk Status.png|Berserk. FFBE Blind Status.png|Blind. FFBE Blink Status.png|Blink. FFBE Doom Status.png|Doom. FFBE KO Status.png|Knocked Out. FFBE Paralysis.png|Paralyze. FFBE Petrify Status.png|Petrify. FFBE Poison Status.png|Poison. Category:Status effect lists Category:Final Fantasy Brave Exvius